Tennis players are well aware of the problems associated with drying tennis courts after a rain. It is important to make certain that all of the water has been cleared from a tennis court prior to allowing the tennis players to play thereon. The patent literature suggests the use of very light weight rollers for tennis courts with rollers made of open-cell spongy material for absorbing water. Such rollers are incapable of simultaneously moving the water on and drying a tennis court.
The prior art device universally used is called a "squeegee" which comprises a hard rectangular rubber strip mounted on a metal bracket. A long pole is secured to the bracket. In use, the squeegee is slidingly moved over the tennis court to push the water off from the court's surface. The squeegee has well known drawbacks chief among which are: the hard rubber strip is destructive to the court's textured surface, and a considerable effort is required to push it forward. Since in practice tennis courts do not have an ideal flat surface, it results that even after many passes with a squeegee, pockets of water will remain in spaced-apart depressions on the tennis court.